In various kinds of buildings, it is nowadays a common measure to control different systems, such as control systems for heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), security, lighting, asset management or other facility management control. Building control systems of this kind are becoming more sophisticated and complex due to computer aided control and use of communication technologies. These systems therefore often require several electronic control modules, e.g. in the form of enclosures or cabinets, to be arranged at various locations in the building to be controlled. The electronic control modules each comprises one or more housings, i.e. a cabinet or enclosure, for accommodating an electronic circuit intended for the building control system.
It is possible to use a two-part design of a housing comprising two separate housing parts that can be detachably connected to each other. In this way, the two housing parts can be detached or locked together. The first housing part may comprise one or several electronic circuits intended for the building control system. The second housing part may comprise one or more terminal blocks with wiring for connection to the building to be controlled. It is considered to be an advantage to have two separate housing parts that can be detachably connected to each other, since this allows for manufacturing the first and second housing parts separately. In turn, this allows for a modular housing solution that enhances flexibility. For example, the second housing part can be shipped and installed early in a building, whereas the first housing part, which comprises the electronic circuitry intended for the building in question, can be shipped and plugged into the second housing part later. For instance, this can be done once the building control system is ready for commissioning.
Nevertheless, there are still deficiencies with some currently available two part design solutions. For example, with some available solutions it may be difficult to detach or separate the two housing parts without damaging one or both of the housing parts. Thus, it may become cumbersome to replace the first housing part, which includes the electronic circuit(s) intended for the building control system, in the event an electronic circuit intended for the building control system malfunctions. Further, with some other available solutions the detachable housing parts are too loosely connected when the housing parts are in the connected state, thereby leading to the risk of causing the two housing parts to undesirably disconnect from each other.